


"Oh, you're in trouble now."

by ImagineRedwood



Series: Seven Days of Daddy: Mayans [1]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, F/M, Inspection, Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: From my 'Seven Days of Daddy' series that I do on my Tumblr. The story includes 18+ consenting adults.





	"Oh, you're in trouble now."

You groaned as you buried your fingers inside of yourself to the hilt. Your hips began to ache at the stretch, your legs spread about as wide as they could go. You were needy, missing Angel like crazy. He was supposed to be home by now. A 2 day stay in Mexico for club business had turned into almost 6 days now and you weren’t used to going so long without him. You missed everything about him, from his scent to his touch, to his smile, to his eyes, to his…

Your fingers gave a particularly hard thrust at the thought and you whimpered half in pleasure and half in frustration. Nothing was working. Sure, it felt good, but it wasn’t enough. You needed more. You needed him, but you didn’t have him so you would go for the next best thing. You rolled over in the bed, towards Angel’s nightstand where he kept your toys. He kept them locked in a box on his side so that you couldn’t play without him and you hoped that in his rush to leave for this trip he had forgotten to lock it. Sliding the drawer open, you smiled deviously as you saw the lock sitting nicely on top of the box and not locking it. Grabbing the box, you pulled it up and out of the drawer, placing it down onto the mattress before pulling it open and looking over all of the toys inside. You swallowed loudly, knowing that you were wrong.

Angle had made you promise before he left that you wouldn’t play without him. And promise you had. That you wouldn’t dare to touch yourself while he was away, but a nice hot shower and thoughts of your man had shifted your thoughts and you hadn’t even bothered to dry off completely before you sprawled onto the bed and let your fingers wander over your body, exploring. Now here you were, toy box open and at your disposal. You had half the mind to know you may regret this if he found out, but the throbbing between your legs was taking away your ability to worry about that. So with eyes glazed over, you looked over all the toys, plugs and vibrators, handcuffs and gags. What drew your attention the most though was the pale pink one over in the corner, still in the box. Angel had bought it for you. You were supposed to have opened it and used the toy together this weekend but his trip had canceled that and now there sat the ribbed toy in its box, untouched. You worried your bottom lip between your teeth for a couple of seconds, turning the idea of disobeying Angel over in your head.. What he didn’t know couldn’t hurt him right? There was no way he would know. With your mind made up, you grabbed the box and pulled it open. There was a little voice in the back of your head telling you to stop while you were ahead, but the brat’s voice was louder and she won over.

You tossed the box onto the floor and leaned back on the bed, running the tip of the toy softly along your lips, getting it wet before starting to sink it into yourself. You groaned low at the slight stretch, the shadow of a stinging burn peaking its head before the toy slipped passed the resistance. You tossed your head back, not minding the slight pain, instead reveling in it. It reminded you of Angel. That thickness that was just enough to burn a little until you adjusted and then it made you see stars. All alone, you didn’t hold anything back, Angel’s name spilling passed your lips like it always did whenever you felt that tight winding of pleasure, the throb of blood rushing to the sensitive pearl at the junction of your lips. You throbbed and you ached and you clenched, both professing your love and cursing the man who left you alone in this house when he should be here, pistoning into you with a hand wrapped around your throat. You closed your eyes and imagined it was him. God how you wished it was him.

It took you a minute to realize that you were chanting ‘daddy’ over and over. That’s how you knew you were at your wit’s end. When you went into that headspace where you regressed and went from the strong, independent, woman that played by her own rules to the obedient little girl that worshiped her daddy like he put the stars in the sky. Although you weren’t being very obedient at the moment. But you were sure you would get away with this one.

Your back arched as you gave a particularly deep thrust and you stayed paralyzed in that position as your ears perked up, the unmistakable rumble of Angel’s chopper hitting the air of the street, the sound now in the driveway. Pulling the toy out of yourself, you shot up straight in the bed, panicked and trying to figure out what to do. Scrambling off of the bed and onto your feet, you grabbed the box the toy came in and placed it back in just the way it had been originally, tucking the top of the box closed and rushing to get it back into the toy box, then get the box back into the drawer. As you slid the drawer closed, you heard the sound of the front door opening and your heart dropped into your stomach.

“Mami? I’m home.”

Your voice shook as you yanked the blanket back into place and tried to tidy up the bed so it didn’t look like you had just been rolling around in it.

“I’m coming!”

You knew Angel liked for you to greet him at the door after longs runs, so you were already getting off to a bad start.

“Babygirl? Where are you?”

Pulling down the hem of your lounge dress and smoothing your hands over the front of it, you looked around trying to make sure you cleaned everything up and didn’t leave anything that would be incriminating.

“I’m in the room babe, I’m coming now.”

You could hear the patter of his boots hitting the hardwood floor, no doubt making his way in to find you. Looking down, you cursed as you saw your panties laying on the floor by the bed. There was no way you’d have time to slip them back on before he got in here. With quick thinking, you kicked them under the bed, tucking them in further with your toe just in the nick of time as he stopped at the doorway. His eyes locked onto you immediately, his lips spreading into the most beautiful smile.

“Hi princess.”

Your smile mirrored his and you quickly ran forwards, throwing yourself into his arms. You rested your head against his chest, the leather of his kutte still warm from the sun. His arms locked around you and he held you to him tightly, not wanting to let go.

“Hi, daddy.”

With your cheek so close to him, you could hear the rumble in his throat as you called him that. Nearly everything you said was of interest to Angel, but when that word slipped its way past the smooth silk of your lips, his brain melted.

“How’s my baby?”

You tucked your arms around his waist and hugged him as you looked up into his eyes.

“I’m good, you?”

“I’m doing much better now that I’m back with you.”

Your eyes twinkled as you took in his words, happy that he missed you as much as you had missed him. You hugged him once more before letting go and letting him walk into the bedroom. He slowly made his way to the bed, taking his time and starting to pull at his kutte. He stopped suddenly with his back towards you and took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the scent of you. His eyebrows furrowed and he did it again, turning to look back at you. The smell of you was intoxicating. It was burned into his memory. He recognized it immediately. You shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and smiled to hide the look of embarrassment you were sure to be wearing. Angel didn’t say anything though, he just smiled softly and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

“So what have you been doing while I was away?”

You gulped and shrugged, your fingers twiddling together in front of you.

“Nothing really. Just working and hanging out here.”

“I meant today.”

You stopped, trying to figure out if you should come clean or keep up the act in hopes that he would believe you. You decided on the latter.

“I did some laundry, then I swept and mopped. Under the dining table was dirty so I-”

“I can smell you.”

A heavy silence fell over the two of you as Angel’s brown eyes bored into yours. Reading you like a book, he looked over at the nightstand and pulled the drawer open, your eyes slipping closed in resignation. He pulled the toy box out and sat it on his lap, opening it and taking out the ‘new’ box, inspecting the broken seal. He looked back up at you, keeping his eyes trained on you as he pushed the box off of his lap and onto the bed beside him. Slowly he brought his hand up, motioning for you to come to him with his finger.

“Here. Now.”

You walked up to him silently, knowing there was no way you were going to get out of this. You stopped as you came to stand right before him, the front of your thighs pressing against his knees as you looked down bashfully.

“Don’t be shy now babygirl. You weren’t being shy when you disobeyed daddy, were you? Now, how about you turn around and bend over for me. Let’s see if you’re telling the truth.”

“Daddy, I-”

His eyebrows raised and cut you off short.

“Are we talking back now too?”

You winced and shook your head, knowing you were fucked regardless. You turned around and leaned forward, tips of your fingers touching your toes as Angel took in the sight of you, no panties and your pussy bare, swollen and glistening.  

“Oh,  **you’re in trouble now**.”

His hands grasped onto your cheeks, pulling them apart to fully expose every part of you to his eyes before he let go and snapped his fingers.

“Stand up.”

You stood up slowly and turned to face him, hands balled up at your chin as you waited to hear what your punishment would be.

“Did you come?”

You shook your head quickly, hoping that maybe that would make things a little better?

“Well if you wanna come, then that’s exactly what we’re gonna do.”

Angel stood from the bed and stepped to the side, motioning to the bed.

“Face down, ass up.”

You followed his directions immediately, climbing onto the bed and propping yourself exactly how he wanted you. The cool air hit the wetness that was still there and you shivered, Angel dragging a finger through your lips before pulling away. You stayed there still as you heard him rummaging around in the box before he came back to you and flicked on the switch of the Hitachi, the buzzing filling the room. Angel leaned over your body as you laid there, pressing his lips to your ear.

“Since that pretty little pussy needs attention so bad that you can’t wait until Daddy comes home, then attention is what it’s gonna get. I’m gonna make you come until you cry.” 


End file.
